With the increase in use of personal mobile devices in recent years, the sliding mechanisms of the personal mobile devices are diverse and mature. A sliding mechanism for a personal mobile device is illustrated in the Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Number M390622. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a sliding mechanism according to the Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Number M390622. Referring to FIG. 1, the sliding mechanism 10 comprises a main plate 20, two elastic modules 30 and a sliding plate 40. The main plate 20 comprises a main board portion 21, two guiding slots 22, two liners 23 and a guider 24, and the sliding plate 40 comprises a sliding board portion 41, two guiding rails 42, two sliding through slots 43 and two positioning apertures 44.
Referring to FIG. 1 also, the guiding slots 22 of the main plate 20 are located at two sides of the main plate 20, formed as C shaped structures by folding side edges of the main plate 20, and capable of assembling with the liners 23 and the guiding rails 42 of the sliding plate 40. Therefore, the sliding plate 40 is capable of sliding stably relative to and not likely to be separated from the main plate 20. In addition, the elastic modules 30 are disposed in the sliding through slots 43 of the sliding plate 40, wherein one end of the elastic modules 30 are fixed to the positioning apertures 44, and the other end of the elastic modules 30 lean against guiding portions 242 of the guider 24.
FIG. 2 illustrates an operating schematic view of the sliding mechanism according to the Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Number M390622. Referring to FIG. 2, when the sliding plate portion 41 slides a predetermined distance relative to the main plate portion 21, elastic forces generated by the elastic modules 30 are increased to maximum due to the presses provided by the guiding portions 242. Therefore, when the sliding plate portion 41 slides over the predetermined distance relative to the main plate portion 21, the elastic forces generated by the elastic modules 30 are decreased due to deformation of the guider 24 decreases the presses provided by the guiding portions 242. Accordingly, the elastic forces generated by the elastic modules 30 are released, so as to make the sliding plate portion 41 slide automatically relative to the main plate portion 21.
However, the traditional sliding mechanisms are only suitable for the small sliding mechanisms due to the design thereof are usually restricted to shorter sliding distance. In addition, the guiding slots 22 and the guiding rails 42 designed for limiting sliding routes of the main plate 20 and the sliding plate 40 complicate structures of the main plate 20 and the sliding plate 40, and the liners 23 must be disposed in the guiding slots 22 to make the sliding plate 40 slide smoothly relative to the main plate 20. Therefore, manufacturing and assembling costs of the sliding mechanism 10 are significantly increased.